The use of irritants such as pepper spray, bear spray, and other substances that are generally non-lethal in nature are known for use in self-defense. For example, bear spray may be provided in a pressurized canister that is actuated through a valve and trigger mechanism. Bear attacks happen when a bear feels threatened by the presence of the hiker in the bear's area, or when the bear views the hiker as a potential food source. Although playing dead by the hiker may work in some instances to diffuse the bear encounter, in the case of black bears or hungry bears, a hiker may be thrown down onto the ground, mauled, and eventually killed as playing dead will not work in these circumstances.
Hikers often carry bear spray to defend themselves from these sorts of attacks. However, the hiker must be able to access the bear spray before being attacked, or when hiker is on the ground being mauled. The hiker must take aim at the charging bear and dispense the bear spray in a cloud that hits the bear in the face. The hiker may be so nervous or excited that he or she cannot access the bear spray fast enough or aim it accurately enough to hit the bear in the face or create a cloud sufficient to repel the attack. Some bears, most likely those previously sprayed in the face with bear spray, have been known to turn their head during an attack to avoid the bear spray. Also, while on the ground being mauled, the hiker will have to fumble through his or her backpack to find the bear spray, or may have to access the bear spray that is carried in a holster on the hip of the hiker. This additional movement may cause the bear to attack again because the bear thinks the hiker is being aggressive, or the hiker may not be able to access the bear spray due to being mauled, nervous, excited, or from not thinking clearly. Further, should the initial blast of bear spray towards the charging bear prove ineffective, the hiker may have used up all of the bear spray and will have no other option for defense should the hiker be thrown face down onto the ground and mauled by the bear. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.